Candy and Kiss
by Jcansnh
Summary: Setelahnya mereka berdua bertengkar selama dua hari setelah Mark mengatakan, "Ya paru-parumu tidak akan bolong, tapi bersiaplah tidak bisa makan karena gigimu yang bolong." nct; markXjaemin; oneshoot; bXb; markmin


Candy and kiss.

Jaemin punya kebiasaan baru akhir-akhir ini. Mulutnya kini menjadi langganan permen lolipop bulat rasa cokelat. Ia berdalih bahwa lidahnya sangat pahit setelah opname seminggu penuh karena demam berdarah, dan melarikannya pada permen lolipop cokelat.

Mark sebagai kekasih yang baik sudah memperingatkan Jaemin, bahwa makan permen terlalu banyak itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan gigi. Tapi bukannya menurut, Jaemin malah berkata bahwa permen yang dimakannya adalah permen susu yang sehat dan lebih baik kecanduan permen daripada kecanduan rokokㅡmenyindir Mark sebenarnyaㅡ. Setelahnya mereka berdua bertengkar selama dua hari setelah Mark mengatakan,

"Ya paru-parumu tidak akan bolong, tapi bersiaplah tidak bisa makan karena gigimu yang bolong."

.

.

Haechan memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat dilihatnya Jaemin membuka bungkus permen lolipop ketiganya. "Heh Jaemin." Panggilan ketus itu berhasil menyita atensi pemuda Na, dan Haechan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita ini sudah termasuk usia dewasa loh."

Dahi Jaemin berkerut, "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ya kupikir setelah keluar rumah sakit kau akan semakin maju, tapi ternyata ekspetasiku berlebihan."

"Semakin maju? Apa sih?"

Haechan menyalakan pemantik miliknya, lalu mengarahkan ke ujung rokoknya yang mati. "Kukira kau bakal bergabung denganku, Mark, dan Jeno seperti ini." Haechan menghisap ujung yang lainnya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya perlahan ke arah Jaemin.

"Merokok itu tidak sehat, Haechan."

"Dan kau pikir makan permen hampir satu pak dalam sehari itu sehat?"

.

.

Jaemin memperhatikan Mark yang sedang menghabiskan rokoknya, mereka sedang di lapangan parkir kampus. Mark mulai merokok dari tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, awalnya iseng dan berakhir ketergantungan. Jaemin sudah berulang kali menegur bahwa rokok itu tidak sehat, tapi Mark hanya menganggapnya angin berlalu. Setahun kemudian, Jeno dan Haechan ikut terkena imbas.

"Jaem? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Mark saat kekasihnya itu menatapnya kosong.

"Hah? Lagi mikir aja." Dan satu lolipop masuk ke dalam mulut Jaemin.

Mark hanya mengangguk, lalu membuang sisa rokoknya ke tempat sampah. "Pulang sekarang?"

Jaemin mengangguk lucu, "Iya, aku mau kerjain tugas."

Mark berjalan ke pintu disamping pengemudi, membukanya lalu membiarkan Jaemin masuk. Kebiasaan ini terjadi sejak Mark membawa mobil, dan Jaemin diuntungkan ehehe.

.

.

Mark turun dari mobil untuk membuka pintu tempat Jaemin duduk.

"Mau mampir?"

Mark menggeleng, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Ada janji makan malam sama Papa. Sorry ya."

Jaemin tersenyum. "Biasa aja kali. Yaudah sana pulang."

"Hmm, Nana."

"Ya?"

Mark membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Tentang kamu jadi kecanduan permen, aku serius gak suka loh." Jaemin mendadak menatap netra Mark bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Kamu udah manis tanpa makan permen. Tapi aku gak suka manis yang berlebihan." Jaemin semakin bingung mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya itu. "Apa sih? Apa yang manis?" Mark jadi gemas. "Bibirmu."

Pipi Jaemin mendadak bersemu, "Apaan sih."

Mark tertawa pelan, "Aku serius."

Mark mendekat dan menarik pinggang Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumi puncak kepala Jaemin gemas, lalu memundurkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukan. Ia bisa melihat mata Jaemin yang berbinar polos, lalu Jaemin berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. Mark tersenyum saat Jaemin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher yang lebih tinggi. Sebelah tangan Mark mendorong tengkuk Jaemin dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman manis.

Bibir Mark mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jaemin bergantian dengan lembut, pengecapnya samar merasakan sisa permen yang dimakan Jaemin tadi. Mata keduanya tidak tertutup, saling menyelami pantulan satu sama lain. Jemari Mark membelai pipi kanan Jaemin lembut, lalu menghisap bibir bawah Jaemin sensual sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Menghasilkan untaian benang transparan yang kemudian terputus saat kepala keduanya saling menjauh.

"Sana masuk rumah." ujar Mark sambil merapikan poni Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi kanan Mark. "Kau juga pulang sana, hati-hati di jalan ya."

.

.

Jaemin sekarang tahu apa alasan Mark selalu melarangnya makan permen lolipop. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Mark tidak memberinya ciuman setiap pulang dari kampus ataupun pulang kencan. Sejujurnya ia sendiri berencana menyudahi ketergantungan terhadap permen, karena giginya sudah mulai terasa sedikit sakit.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Kenapa aku produktif kalau mikirin Minhyung? Lebih produktif dari mikirin Hosh, Pjm? Tolong jelaskan...

Ada side story dari ini. Ehehehe.

Maaf untuk typo.

Review?


End file.
